The invention is directed to a surface-mountable opto-component. SMD (surface mounted devices) serves for a new construction technique for PC modules. It covers both a completely new type of processing for the components, namely surface mounting, as well as a new generation of components themselves that must fit the new technique.
Surface mounting will supplant the traditional technique of plug-in mounting to a greater and greater degree. Surface mounting means that unwired components are brought onto the printed circuit board instead of wired components. Components can thus be placed on both sides of the printed circuit board. Further advantages can be utilized with SMD: the PC modules become smaller, the manufacture becomes more rational, and the reliability is increased.
SMD components can be more economically employed when they are processed in automatic equipping machines. The advantages of surface mounting are all the greater the better the components, printed circuit board layout, automatic assembly, soldering technique, and testing are adapted to one another.
EP-A-0 083 627 incorporated herein by reference discloses a surface-mountable opto-component. This component is only suitable for transmitting light in the direction away from the printed circuit board or for receiving light.